Songfic: Need You Now
by AndreaEBus
Summary: They have done a lot of wrong choices in their lives, but now they feel the need to be together, again... Would the destiny play at their favor? Or something or someone will stood on their way?


**Hello Hello! This is my very first time writing about this awesome couple called Juderman (Jude and Spiederman) from Instant Star, and also my first time writing in english! So I hope you have a little compassion...**

**This is a songfic, and the song used is Need You Now, by Lady Antebellum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the character, nor the song used in here, so DON´T sue me! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

She was sitting in the loveseat of her room, waiting for a knock on the front door. The floor of her bedroom was filled with memories, photos, letters, lyrics, cd's, her favorite guitar, and a customized jean jacket. She sighed.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

She didn´t knew what she was doing; she was more confused than ever. Should she call him, and tell him she regretted all she did in the past years? Or should she keep things as they were, not let her feelings show and keep going with her career and her "happy" relationship. Once again, she sighed.

A knock on the front door took her out of her trance; wiping her tears away she went to the door, to welcome her actual fiancée.

-Hello Jude, you look gorgeous – Tom Quincy said; Jude tried her best to smile.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Vincent Spiederman was resting in the roof of his house, he felt alone, his wife, Karma, filed for divorce a few months ago but he didn´t felt sad about it, he actually felt relived. The only thing missing was her, her first love, Jude Harrison. Yes, he knew she was engaged with Tom, but he still loved her.

He stared at the empty bottle besides him. What am I doing?, he thought.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time _

"I´m so stupid for letting her go, I´m so stupid for letting him have her. I should´ve fought for her. Now the only thing I want is to hug her, hold her hand, smell her hair, hear her laugh, kiss her cheek, just to be with her again." Spiederman thought.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Jude and Tommy were sitting at a fancy restaurant having dinner. Jude was staring at her mushroom ravioli without blinking, thinking how different this moment would be if instead of a Tommy, was a Spied. She smiled, there wouldn´t be awkward silences, no stupid critic about the service… Just happiness…

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

-I´m sorry Tommy – Jude said standing up and removing her engagement ring.

She took off running, trying to find a taxi. "Spied, Spied, Spied" Was all she could think about.

At the same time, in a familiar neighborhood, Vin Spiederman was standing in front of the empty Harrison residence, soaked because it was pouring rain.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

-Thanks! – Jude said to the taxi driver as she jumped out of it. She ran towards Spied´s residence; no lights were on, no one was in there. Sigh. She turned around, under the rain, starting to walk to her house, crying.

She opened her cell phone. At the same time, a few blocks away Spiederman did the exact same thing, just without the crying part.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

The frustrating rang sounded five times, no one answered to no one; Jude gave up and turned off her phone and started walking away, crying, with her head down. Spiederman on the other hand started running, again, to his house.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

Suddenly, Spied stopped running. He found her, walking under the same rain as him.

-Jude! - Spied screamed. Jude lifted her head, and quickly walked to where Spied was standing.

_I just need you now_

-Vincent Spiederman, I´ve missed you… and I´m – She was interrupted by Spied´s lips, which rested gently on hers.

-You know? I think this time I´ll skip the first name usage.- He said using his flirty smile. Jude giggled.

_I just need you now_

- I still love you - Jude whispered to Spied´s ear. He smiled, but she didn´t notice, because they were hugged.

-With anyone but you, dude. – Spied responded.

They stood there, under the rain, hugging each other for a long time… And that´s how they wanted to be, forever…

_Oooh, baby, I need you now…_


End file.
